In the semiconductor industry structure wafers or product wafers are often temporarily bonded to carrier wafers or carrier substrates in order to be able to handle them. After processing of the product substrates, they should be removed from the carrier substrate as easily, promptly, economically and cleanly as possible. The most frequently used method for bonding of product wafers on a carrier wafer is the application of an adhesion layer to one of the two substrates (or both substrates) and making contact under pressure. During debonding, the carrier wafer is debonded from the product wafer after reducing the adhesion force of the cement (temperature, UV radiation, etc.), for example by parallel shifting of the wafers against one another. The wafers are held by so-called chucks by negative pressure.
During debonding, a plurality of critical factors must be considered and the top priority is to expose the brittle product wafer which is very expensive due to preprocessing to as little stress as possible and to not damage it. The carrier substrate should be debonded on the other hand economically and promptly with as little energy consumption as possible. In a plurality of known debonding processes it is necessary, especially for breaking up the adhesion properties of the adhesion layer between the wafers, to heat the stack of carrier wafers and structure wafers/product wafers to a temperature which is specific to the cement.